Gameplay
HFCS has described Fortune as "video gaming's first shared-world, first-person laborer (FPL) game combined with an overpowered action shooter for Ninjas." A "shared world FPL" means that players will work alone or in small groups, and that player advancement is highly unlikely. A new paradigm in gaming, Fortune really does not fit squarely into other genres such as FPS, RPG, or MMO. Indeed, it is the first game ever where users are not appropriately called "players," but rather "workers." Fortune's dual-genre nature is another gaming first. Allowing Ninjas to experience a fast-paced RPG action shooter, while providing a FPL experience for other players will help give all players a sense of contribution and accomplishment when the Ninjas defeat a enemies and/or finish quests. Gameplay for Ninjas Gameplay for Ninjas has been described as being an always-online first-person shooter that will incorporate massively multiplayer online (MMO) elements. However, HFCS has avoided defining Fortune as being a traditional MMO game; instead, HFCS describes the gameplay style for Ninjas as an action shooter. Fortune will include innovative on-the-fly matchmaking that will allow Ninjas to see and interact with other Ninjas and non-Ninjas immediately, while preventing non-Ninjas from seeing the Ninjas unless and until the Ninjas want to be seen. Due to its persistent world elements, Fortune will require players to have a constant internet connection. Ninjas will be able to choose from multiple Species (Humans, Vampires, and Cyborgs) and Classes (Shadow Ninja, Ninja Wizard, and Ninja Warrior). They will also have some ability to use all of the "magical" powers granted by The Wanderer. Customization of Ninja appearance, skills, armor, weapons, and other items will be extensive and central to the game. Ninjas will also have the option to play "space flight simulator" mode, taking on hordes of enemies in their customized Spaceships in full, 360-degree, non-linear gameplay. Ninjas will also engage in shooter combat against a variety of hostile alien species and each other. Depending on the Ninja's species, class, and skills, he or she may employ a variety of weapons, armor, and powers granted by The Wanderer to defeat his or her foes. Gameplay for Non-Ninjas Gameplay for Non-Ninjas has been described as the world's "first-person laborer" incorporating MMO elements, microtransactions, and subscription fees. Non-Ninjas will have access to a cozy, designated area based on their class selection (such as a pigpen for Serfs, or a mine shaft for Mine Workers). To increase their familiarity and productivity, Non-Ninjas will spend their entire in-game experience in this small section. To increase excitement, HFCS has stated that Non-Ninjas will most likely die frequently of disease, falling rocks, or random murder by AI bots. Dying instantly causes Non-Ninjas to lose all levels and progress, thus giving them a powerful incentive to try to stay alive. Though Non-Ninjas won't know it, they will all be centered near the Metropolis to provide easy access for Ninjas who wish to discipline lazy or angry Non-Ninjas. The Metropolis will be the central "gathering point" for Ninjas as well. There will be no combat abilities for Non-Ninjas; this protection from potential violence allows Non-Ninjas to work peacefully and be more productive to help the Ninjas gather more resources. Player progression for Non-Ninjas will be a unique mechanism in Fortune. Whenever a non-Ninja gains enough experience to go up a level, that level will be awarded to one of the Ninjas, while Non-Ninjas will start over again. This ensures that Ninjas -- who must fight against evil forces throughout the solar system -- gain the benefit of other players' hard work.